


Clink

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Is it Harry/Draco?, Is it Harry/Lucius?, M/M, The author can't decide, fluff?, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clink

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute that came to mind that I thought I'd share while trying to flex the old writing muscles again.

Harry walked in the door and sighed. It had been a long day and he was exhausted as it seemed that every time something went wrong, it was, “Call the Savior; call Harry!” and he was more than a little bloody tired of it! In the bedroom, Harry sighed again, this time for a more pleasant reason as he gazed at sleeper within. Stripping as he walked, Harry crawled into bed with his blonde, and wrapped himself around the other man, twining the fingers of their left hands together, the soft ‘ _clink_ ’ of their wedding bands loud in the silence.


End file.
